Dimensions Collide
by KatieMai27
Summary: A mysterious note is left for Katie at her café. Following its directions, she and her best friend Sophie get swept up into the mystical world of time and space. 10th/OC, 11th/OC


**_Hello all! Yes, I decided to write a fangirl version of Doctor Who! I'll be going as _Katie_ in this and _Lady Electricity (Flik _from_ Hyper Obsession) _will be going as _Sophie. **_**We're different characters! Woooo! **_**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"OHMIGOD NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Sophie yelled at the computer screen.<p>

"Shh!" Katie warned. "We're in a library!"

"Right." Sophie nodded. "I'm just so pissed at them."

"Who?"

"The bloody writers! They killed him! They killed David and replaced him with Mr. No-Eyebrows!" Sophie growled.

"I know...But I think I've grown to like Matt." Katie checked her watch. "We should probably go now." She sighed. They packed up their things and exited the building. A cool London breeze hit them as they strolled out onto the street.

"So," Sophie started, "How are you liking England so far?" She smiled. Katie buried her nose into her scarf.

"Well, it's definitely colder than LA." Katie admitted. She moved from Los Angeles about two months ago and met Sophie at the small café she worked at. They immediately became friends. Sophie shook her short brown hair in the wind as they ran across the street. Katie reached the café first and held open the back door for Sophie. They stepped in and shrugged off their coats. Running her fingers through her blonde hair, Katie pulled her windswept mane into a bun and wrapped her apron around her waist.

"C'mon, ladies! Chop chop!" Sue, their manager chided. "Katie, there's a gentleman at table 3 for you." They both sighed and got to work. Katie made her way through the lunchtime chaos to table 3. Sitting there was a reasonably attractive man. He almost reminded her of David Tennant. But this guy had a mysterious glint to his eye, almost saying _I know something you don't..._She shook that from her mind and continued on.

"Hello, sir. What can I get you today?" Katie smiled.

"I'm not really that hungry," the man said. "I'll just get a cup of coffee."

"Alright, are you sure there's nothing else you want?" She finished jotting down the order on her notepad.

"No, thank you."

"Okay." Katie collected the menu from him and headed back towards the kitchen. She picked up a mug and poured the coffee out, some of it splattering on her hand. "OW!"

Sophie walked in at that moment with a pile of plates and chuckled. "So, who's at table 3?"

"Nobody special." Katie sighed. She'd been keeping her eyes open for meeting 'The One'. No success so far.

"Ah. Well, I've got a bloody screaming toddler at table 12 who keeps throwing the bloody crayons." Sophie complained. Katie laughed and picked up the coffee cup and began making her way back to table 3.

"Good luck with the toddler!" She called over her shoulder. Sophie grumbled and dumped the dishes in the sink.

"Alright," Katie put the cup down on the table. "Here's your cu-" She stopped halfway in her sentence and looked around. The man was gone. _Now where have you wandered off to?_ She thought to herself. She looked down at the cup and noticed something. She reached down and picked up a napkin with writing on it. It read:

_Take the underground to Piccadilly Circus. Be there at 3 o'clock. Don't leave the station._

-_JS_

"Oookay...Weirdo..." Katie folded the napkin up, tucked it away in her apron and continued on with work.

* * *

><p>Hours later, their shift ended. Sophie leaned against one of the kitchen counters and munched on a breadstick.<p>

"So, (crunch) he just left you a napkin and that was it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know."

"Ooer missus! You should!" Sophie said while scavenging for more food to munch on.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's just trying to get your attention."

"Well, it's a bit creepy."

"Pssh, who cares. We'll just pack pepper spray in case. Plus I'll be there to kick his arse if he does anything. Now c'mon!" Sophie took Katie's hand and they hurried out the door. They ran down the steps of the nearest underground and hopped on. About 10 minutes later, they were at Piccadilly Circus Station.

"Well, here we are..." Katie said, twisting the napkin in her hands. She checked her watch: 3:00pm. Rolling back and forth on her heels, she surveyed the area. No sign of the David Tennant lookalike. The tube took off and the next one came zooming in. But, it wouldn't stop coming. The tube went on and on and on. No one else seemed to be noticing this.

"Soph!" Katie called. Her friend was by her side in an instant.

"Is he here? Where? Is that him?" Sophie began looking around. Katie smacked her to shut up and pointed to the tube.

"Am I the only one who doesn't see the end to this thing?"

"Hm. Could just be your eyes playing tricks."

"No, this is for real. That tube won't stop going." Katie said. The crowd had seemed to have died down by this point. Katie and Sophie were beginning to feel awkward and confused. A woman pulling a carryon bag walked towards them as though she didn't see the two girls there. As she got closer, she began to fade, eventually vanishing.

"Did you..." Katie looked at Sophie.

"She just vanished..." Sophie said. They looked around and noticed that more and more people were vanishing. The tube kept on going, now making the entire station rumble. The two girls held on to each other.

"Ah ohmigod what's happening?" Katie began to panic.

"I don't know but we should get out of here!" Sophie suggested.

"Agreed." Katie said and they turned to run up the stairs but were immediately stopped by some invisible force. "Aaaaah curses!"Katie turned back to the tube which was still running. She looked at it closely and began to notice a landscape behind it. "What the?" She went down the steps and towards the tube in a sort of trance. Surely enough, she could easily see green hills where the tube was zooming by as though she were looking through a window. Something propelled her to reach out her hand.

"No! Katie you American idiot, no!" Sophie ran after her friend. Katie continued to walk forward in her state of trance. To Sophie's disbelieving eyes, Katie walked straight through the tube to the other side.

"Oh my Jesus riding a three legged pony..." She whispered to herself. Katie had snapped out of the trance and looked behind her. There was no Piccadilly Station, no tube, no Sophie.

"Sophie! Sophie!" She called. Sophie, on the other hand, _could_ see Katie. Closing her eyes, Sophie walked forward through the tube and emerged on the other side. So there they were, two girls standing in the middle of a remote field after walking through a magical tube.

"What the hell just happened?" Sophie asked Katie.

"I have no idea."

"I do!" A familiar voice called from behind them. They spun around and their jaws dropped to the ground. Leaning casually against the blue wood of the TARDIS, the 10th Doctor spun his sonic screwdriver in his hand. "Wormhole." He smiled. Katie and Sophie looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No...way..." They said in unison.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! There you have it! First chaptaaah! Let me know if it was a bit confusing. Sometimes things in my head sound better than when they're actually written out.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
